The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for making an insulation assembly and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for making a reoriented assembly which is used to insulate buildings including insulating floors, ceilings and walls of such buildings.
It is well known in the art to insulate buildings using various types of insulating materials including mineral fibers, such as fibrous glass wool. While the present invention may be used to make an insulation assembly which includes a mineral fiber binder, the present method and apparatus is particularly directed to a so-called binderless mineral fiber product, used in an overall insulation assembly. The mineral fibers used can be, for example, mineral wool or fibrous glass wool.